Get Out of my Head!
by Javalass
Summary: Rory and Tristan get into a car accident that leaves Tristan's mind in Rory's body. Freaky Friday-ish! Please review. Thanks!**COMPLETE**
1. The accident

"So, um…how's your water?" Rory asked Tristan as they sat at the Gilmore's kitchen table surrounded by numerous essays on Tess of the D'Ubervilles.

"Oh, um…it's very clear and, er….watery. Thank you," Tristan replied.

Rory and Tristan bent both their heads over their notebooks, embarrassed at the sound of their stupidity.

"So what time is your mom getting home?" Tristan asked.

"She finishes work at five-ish but she comes home at around six-ish. It gives her just under enough time to get ready and drive over to Grandma's house."

"Why doesn't she just come home earlier then?"  
"Cos then we wouldn't be late," Rory pointed out as she highlighted some text.

"Right," said Tristan, giving her a confused look that went unnoticed.

Six o'clock came and Lorelai walked into the house and went straight up the stairs.

"I know, I know, 'Mom, we're going to be late. Grandma's not going to be happy. You do this every week. Blah, blah.' Give me ten minutes." Lorelai yelled. A few seconds later, a thud and a loud splitting sound were heard coming from her room. "Make it twenty minutes, sweetie."

Rory ignored this and handed Tristan a sheaf of papers. 

"Here, you go through this lot and I'll go through the rest. We'll meet tomorrow to finalise everything." 

They started packing everything up and went to wait in the jeep.

"Mom, hurry up. I'll be in the car," Rory yelled up the stairs as she grabbed her coat and followed Tristan outside.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift home?" Tristan asked Rory. "You're already running late."

"Nah, mom won't mind. She loves being late," she assured him as she fastened her seatbelt. She checked her watch: 6:30.

Just as she was about to beep the horn, her mom came tearing out of the house with her coat in her mouth.

Lorelai threw her coat and her handbag into the backseat, unaware of the extra passenger there, and jumped into the driver's seat.

She screeched out of the driveway, waving goodbye to Babette and Morey, who sat on their front porch.

Rory went to turn on the heater.

"Don't touch that button," said Lorelai, slapping her hand away.

"Why not?"

Lorelai turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Cos I'm a spy and this is my duped-up spy car, and that button you were about to press is my turbo accelerator."

"You couldn't just say the heater was broken, could you?" Rory said.

Tristan laughed from the backseat. Lorelai's eyes snapped to the rear-view mirror and saw a mass of white teeth shining back at her. The sight blinded her and she slammed on the brakes, the jeep skidding over ice into oncoming traffic. The jeep hit the embankment and stopped. The screeching of more tires was heard and then the sound of crunching metal followed as another car hit the jeep from behind.


	2. How it happened

"Tristan?" Rory peered over him as he lay on the sterile hospital bed in a coma. "Can he hear me?" she asked the doctor.

"It's possible," the young doctor replied. "Let him hear your voice. I'll leave you alone."

"Rory, sweetie," said Lorelai coming from behind her to give her daughter a hug. "I'm going to go call grandma. You stay here with Tristan." Rory nodded. "Can I call his parents? Do you have the number?"

"His parents are away. The hospital already called his grandfather," Rory replied, her eyes still fixed on Tristan's unconscious body. Her mom squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the ward to find a working phone.

Rory pulled up a chair and sat beside Tristan's bed, taking his hand in her own.

"Tris, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't believe this is happening." Rory felt an immense amount of guilt. She saw Tristan lying lifeless before her, where she herself had only tiny scratches on her arms and forehead. "If I hadn't made you come over tonight…you were right, we should have left it til Saturday. I was just being stupid, trying to get it all done before Paris…" She used the hand that held Tristan's to wipe away the tears that were now falling down her face. "Please, please wake up. Please," she begged. She rested her forehead on their intertwined hands and wept. "Please."

Rory was woken up a few moments later by her grandfather.

"Come on, Rory. You're staying at our house tonight," he said as he helped her stand.

"No, I want to stay here with Tristan," she replied, not letting go of his hand.

"The hospital won't permit it. Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow," he said gently.

Rory nodded. "Okay, just let me say goodnight."

Her grandpa smiled at her, "I'll wait in the corridor."

"Tris, I have to go now but I'm coming back tomorrow. Try to wake up before then, okay?" Rory joked leaning over to kiss his forehead. At the last moment, she changed her mind and lightly kissed his lips.

Just as she was leaving his room she heard his voice.

"Mary?"


	3. What the?

"Mary?"

Rory snapped her body around to find that Tristan's condition still hadn't changed. He was still lying on that unfriendly white bed with tubes coming out of him.

"Hello, Mary??? Anyone home?" came the voice again.

_Tris?_ She thought to herself.

"The one and only."

_What the? Am I going crazy? I think I have head damage. I better go find a doctor._

"You're crazy alright. Crazy for _me,_ that is."

_What's going on?_

"Well apparently I'll be sharing your body for a while. Hey, look-y what I can do."

To an outsider it would appear that Rory was pulling her own hair.

_Hey stop that! This isn't funny._

"Sure it is."

Isn't 

"Is."

_Isn't_

"Is."

Shut up! 

"Make me!"

"Rory?"

"WHAT!" Rory screamed at her grandpa.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Sure. I'm ready," she replied in her normal voice.

"Are you feeling okay?"  
"I don't think she is, sir. I think she's going crazy," said Tristan's voice inside her head.

"Shut up!" Rory said.

"Excuse me?" said her grandpa.

"Nothing. Sorry. I mean, let's just go."

"Haha, I got you in trouble with your grandfather," came Tristan's taunting voice.

_No you didn't._

"Yes I did." 

_Will you be quiet?_

"No."

_Just go away_

"I can't."

_Why not?_

"Don't know how. What did you do to me anyway? Why am I in your head?"

How should I know? 

"Well, you're the conscious one. You tell me."

_You're so annoying._

"Talk to the hand," said Tristan as Rory's hand shot out.

Her grandpa managed to dodge the hand and gave her a worried glance.

"Are you sure you're well?" her Grandpa asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rory replied as she skipped on every third step.


	4. Dreams

"Goodnight, Rory."

_Goodnight, Tristan._

"Can't wait to see what you dream about every night…"

Rory's Dream:

"No more coffee. For both of you," Luke said, taking the coffee pot with him as he went into the kitchen.

"But we've only had eighteen cups today. One more isn't going to hurt us," Lorelai yelled from the counter.

Luke came thundering out of the kitchen without the coffee pot.

"Eighteen cups? Are you serious?"

"Actually, no. Only six cups," said Lorelai, smiling at him. "But seven if you count this one." Lorelai held out her hand for the coffee that Rory was offering her. Rory had snuck into the kitchen as Luke had come out and she had emerged victorious.

Lane appeared outside the glass windows of Luke's establishment with her pompoms in hand.

"Give me a C. Give me an O. Give me a F F E E. What does that spell?"

"COFFEE!" shouted Paris out of nowhere. Rory turned around to see Paris wearing an apron and about to serve Lorelai some pancakes.

"Paris, what are you doing here?" Rory asked as Paris started cutting up the pancakes and spoon-feeding her mother.

"Extra credit, Rory. Harvard really goes for this kind of thing. I'm off to Miss Patty's later to help choreograph the dance for Taylor's wedding."

"What? Taylor's getting married? Huh?"

"Keep up Rory!" Paris said impatiently. "He's getting married to Dean and you're supposed to be the ring bearer, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot."

"More coffee?" Tristan asked.

_Hey, look. There I am._

"Fill 'er up," said Lorelai, shoving her empty mug in front of him.

"Lorelai, that makes it twenty-nine cups you've had today," Luke said.

"But I've worked hard all day."

"It's Sunday."

"Woo hoo, my aunt just came by and brought Easter eggs!" [AN: This part is true. My aunt just came and gave me a box of Easter eggs. Yippee!]

"Here's an extra special Easter egg for you, Mary," said Tristan leaning over Rory and giving her an extra large egg wrapped in red foil.

I'm a smooth operator. Hey, Rory. Give me a kiss. It's only a dream. No basis on real life.

Rory grabbed Tristan by the collar and kissed him real good.

Score for me!


	5. You made me!

Rory bolted up in bed. Silence was the first thing she noticed. No Tristan.

"Hey, I'm still here."

Rory sank back down onto her pillow.

"That was a great dream. Can we do it again?"

_You were in my head. You made me kiss you._

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't…."

_You better watch yourself or I'm going to that hospital and taking you off life support._

"But then you'd risk the chance of being stuck with me until the end of time. The end of time, Rory."

_Well when you put it that way. What time is it?_

"How should I know? I'm using _your_ eyes. Turn your head."

_5:15_

"5:15"

_I know._

"Then stop asking me stupid questions."

That's it! As soon as that stupid hospital opens, I am marching in there and getting you back to your own body.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

I'll think of something.

"You're not going to pull the plug are you?

Tempting… 

"Hey, I can hear that you know!"

You were meant to.

"You're mean!"

So are you! 

"But you're fatally mean."

Well if you're gonna do it, do it.

"You're kidding, right? You're not really gonna do it. Right?"

No. D'oh! You heard that didn't you? I was planning of stringing you along for a while. Getting you to be nice so I wouldn't pull the plug. Darn, my plan is foiled. But as if I would run the risk of being stuck with you forever and ever.

"The thought pleases you, I can tell."

No it doesn't 

"Yes it does. I can feel your…endorphins, or….something…"

No you can't.

"Yes, I can. And stop devising your comebacks. I can hear you planning the perfect one and they're all as bad as the next."

Oh, yeah? 

"Yeah."

Well, I…I… 

"Nope. That one's no good either. Heard Paris say that the other day."

Oh, just let me go to sleep.

"Mmmm…sleep. I'll agree to that. Sweet dreams!"

AN: Okay that's it for today. Hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone for reviewing. Muchly appreciated. For those of you wondering about the sequel to my other story, All Things Good….It's coming. I think. Um..yeah. Give me a while. I'm writing it with some other girls so it's taking a while. Until then…reread All Things Good… I dunno.


	6. Don't go against the family

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews guys! I can feel the love. For some reason the italics doesn't work sometimes so I've decided that everything that goes on in Rory's head, ie. Tristan and Rory 'quiet internal' dialogue will be in script format to avoid confusion.

"Dear God, Rory you look like a mess!" said Emily Gilmore as Rory took her seat for breakfast.

"Didn't sleep well last night, sweetie?" Lorelai asked her.

"You could say that," said Rory as she reached for the pitcher of juice. "Where's Grandpa?"

"He had to leave for France but he promised to bring you back a nice thick book," Lorelai said with false enthusiasm. "Didn't even think about bringing me back a croissant…"

TRIS: Should you be drinking that juice?

RORY: Why shouldn't I be?

TRIS: Cos I can tell you need to pee but you won't cos…well, you know…

"Rory, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look…cross."

"I'm fine. I just have…a headache. A real big one."

TRIS: Very funny

"Antonia, bring some aspirin, please," Emily called out to the maid.

"Antonia's back?" Lorelai asked.

"Apparently I'm not the villain you make me out to be, Lorelai," Emily said, smiling.

A glass of water and two tablets were placed in front of Rory. She picked up a tablet and downed it with some coffee.

"Rory, dear, you're supposed to take that with water," Emily informed her.

"Coffee has water in it," Lorelai pointed out.

To appease her grandmother Rory took the other tablet with water.

TRIS: So, what are we doing today? Sauna, by any chance? You know, you haven't bathed yet…

"What time does visiting hours start, Grandma?"

"Not until nine, dear," she replied.

"Say, you seem in an awful rush to get back to Tristan," Lorelai said. "Don't tell me you've got the jones for him."

TRIS: How very observant of her. You should take notes.

"I must admit, he has a very hot bod," said Lorelai through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?"

"No talking with your mouth full," Emily commented with a smile.

"See? Even your Grandma agrees with me," Lorelai said.

TRIS: Don't go against the family Mary.

RORY: You just…be quiet.

"Mom, Grandma…how can I say this?" said Rory. "Tristan and I are …"

TRIS: Hot for each other

"…completely wrong for each other," Rory finished.

TRIS: She lies! She lies!

"We have nothing in common. HE is an arrogant snot-"

TRIS: Hey!

"-with nothing going for him except his looks."

TRIS: I'll take that as a compliment.

RORY: Don't.

"Rory, I'm surprised at you," said Emily, putting down her fork. "Isn't this Tristan the same Tristan that came fifth in the form and first in physics last semester?"

"He is?" Rory asked.

TRIS: I am.

"I'm sure he is. I've got the newsletter somewhere around here."

"I've really got to start reading those newsletters," said Lorelai.

"And isn't he that nice young fellow that donated all his time to run the Hartford charity sale at Christmas?" Emily continued.

TRIS: Indeed I am, ma'am. Mary, you should pay more attention.

"He doesn't seem like an arrogant snot to me," Lorelai noted. "Although he should do something about those white teeth of his. He could cause an accident one day."

"You both don't know what you're talking about," Rory argued. "You only know that one side of him. The good side. You don't know how he torments me at school and makes my life hell!"

TRIS: That's harsh! I do not. Well, maybe a little. If I knew you got so riled up about it…

RORY: You'd what?

TRIS: Stop?

RORY: You would not.

TRIS: Well I'd most certainly tone it down a bit. Do you really think I'm that much of a jerk?

"I'm going to the hospital," Rory said, leaving the table.

"But you haven't eaten yet. You're supposed to follow those tablets with food," Emily called after her.

"Coffee is made from beans. Beans are food," Rory heard Lorelai say.


	7. Cake

Rory stood outside the jewellery store adjacent to the hospital.

TRIS: That's a nice brooch

RORY: Not bad, for…seven hundred dollars!!! Are they crazy? Who'd spend that much money on a little thing like that?

TRIS: My mom for one. Hey that's a nice ring!

RORY: Which one?

TRIS: The one you're looking at. Hello? Remember, I see what you see. Hey, that reminds me. Are we going to be going in any lingerie shops today? Changing rooms?

RORY: Not likely.

Rory hopped from one foot to the other.

TRIS: Geez, Rory. Just go already. I won't listen. I won't look. I promise.

RORY: No way, Tristan.

TRIS: Don't you trust me?  
RORY: No!

TRIS: Hmmm, justifiably so. But if you get a UTI because of this, don't blame me.

RORY: What's a UTI?

TRIS: Urinary tract infection. Read Cosmo once in a while.

RORY: Somebody does.

TRIS: I read it for the horoscopes.

RORY: Suuure.

TRIS: It's true.

RORY: No it isn't

TRIS: Must we argue about everything?

RORY: Yes, I'd like things to be as normal as possible between us.

TRIS: Good luck sweet cakes.

RORY: Mmmm, cake.

TRIS: Have to agree with you there. Is that MY craving for chocolate cake or YOUR craving?

RORY: I'm not sure.

TRIS: Who cares? Let's get cake.

RORY & TRIS: With cream.

RORY: You read my mind.

TRIS: There's a cake store around the corner that has cake to die for.

RORY: Lead the way.

Rory walks, somewhat awkwardly towards the cake shop.

RORY: Stop making me walk so funny.

TRIS: You said lead the way, and I'm leading the way. It's not my fault your legs are shorter than mine.

RORY: Just give me the directions and I'll do the walking. Deal?

TRIS: Ever think of yourself as the dominatrix type?

RORY: I can't wait to get you out of my head.

TRIS: And into your pants? Hey, just kidding.

RORY: Urgh! I'm so gonna pinch you when I see you.


	8. Paris voices her opinion

TRIS: That was good cake, am I right?

RORY: For once.

Rory pinches herself as she walks into the hospital.

RORY: Ouch! That's no fair!

TRIS: Hey, I'm just getting a head start on you. I could do worse you know.

RORY: Like what?

TRIS: Like getting you to dump the bag boy. You are my puppet.

RORY: I still have a mind of my own.

TRIS: Oh yeah?

RORY: Yeah.

Rory gets into the hospital elevator and presses all the buttons.

TRIS: I beg to differ.

Rory enters Tristan's room to find he has a visitor.

"Hi, Paris. What are you doing here?"

TRIS: Rory, get her away from my body.

"I'm reading him our English assignment," Paris responded, turning back to her book.

TRIS: She's making me learn against my will.

"Oh, good idea," Rory said, pulling up a seat beside her. "Let's give him a makeover!"

"What?" said Paris.

TRIS: Yeah. What?

"Maybe a perm of some sort…" Rory continued.

TRIS: Nooo! Okay, I'm sorry about the whole elevator thing.

"Are you okay? Did they put you on some medication?" Paris inquired.

"No," Rory replied.

"Well they should have."

Rory got up from her seat and peered over Paris to get a look at Tristan.

RORY: He IS cute.

TRIS: Ha! I heard that!

RORY: Well I didn't mean it.

TRIS: You wouldn't have thought it if you didn't mean it.

RORY: Well, okay, you're a little cute.

"Why are you smiling? Should I get the doctor?" Paris cut into her thoughts.

"No, I'm just thinking about how helpless he looks here," said Rory, tilting her head to get a better look. "So gentle. So unlike the real Tristan."

"What do you know about the real Tristan?" Paris snapped.

TRIS: Yeah!

"He's the sweetest, most generous guy I know. And you just turn your nose up at him! Like you deserve better than him. Well I'm telling you, it doesn't get better than Tristan."

TRIS: You go girl.

"And if Tristan never wakes up, you'll never get to see all that great stuff about him, and it'll be YOUR loss," said Paris. Rory could see the tears forming in her eyes.

TRIS: Say something, Rory. Comfort her. Tell her she's right.

"You're right Paris," Rory said. "Tristan IS a great guy. He's all that stuff you said and more. But don't be sad. He IS going to wake up, and maybe I WILL give him a second chance."

TRIS: Eh?

"Well good. I'm glad you've finally got some sense in you. I've got to go." Paris picked up her things and ran out of the room.

TRIS: Alone at last!

RORY: I only said it to shut her up.

TRIS: Yeah, okay.

RORY: I did.

TRIS: Uh huh.

RORY: I can feel you smirking you know. Oh my god! You're making me smirk.

Rory looked in the mirror to find herself with a Tristan-smirk plastered on her face.

TRIS: I look good on you. Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

RORY: Lucky for you.

TRIS: So what's this plan of yours? How are you going to get me back to my body?

RORY: Simple. I'll just do everything I did the last time you were here. BEFORE you were in my head.

AN: Hehe, that's right. Kissy wissy time. But not now cos I need to eat dinner.


	9. Don't Go Changing

TRIS: So what exactly is it that you did? [PAUSE] No way!

RORY: What?

TRIS: I can see your memories. You kissed me. Ha! All on your own. I didn't have to throw a piano on you or anything. You did it willingly.

RORY: It didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly get-well parting kiss. Not even a real kiss, just a… sweeping of the lips. They barely touched, really. It was an accident. I meant to kiss your forehead, but I slipped, and, well…

TRIS: Rory likes Tris-tan! Rory likes Tris-tan! Sing it with me!

RORY: Will you grow up? You're being so immature.

TRIS: I know you are but what am I?

RORY: Immature

TRIS: I know you are but what am I?

RORY: Annoying

TRIS: I know you are but what am I?

RORY: Boy, I cannot wait to get you out of my head.

TRIS: You know you'd miss me.

RORY: Hardly

TRIS: May I remind you that…Rory likes Tris-tan! Rory likes Tris-tan!

RORY: I do not! Stop saying that!

TRIS: Yeah, okay. For the moment anyway.

RORY: On a more serious note, what happens if you're still in a coma when you get back?

TRIS: Relax Mary. I've got it all planned out. After living in YOUR mess of a brain for a day I reckon a coma is a walk on easy street.

RORY: Well if you reckon you can handle it…

TRIS: Kissing time! Pucker up!

Rory walks over to stand beside Tristan's body.

RORY: This is it…

She leans in closer til her lips are mere inches away from his.

Suddenly they are interrupted by a nurse and a doctor entering the room.

"Time for Mr Du Gray's check up," said the nurse, carelessly shoving Rory aside.

TRIS: NOOOO! Stupid nurse! What does she think she's doing?

RORY: Her job?

TRIS: Fool.

"You'll have to wait outside, dear," said the nurse to Rory as she pulled the curtains around the bed.

TRIS: No, no, no!

RORY: Perhaps she wants to have her way with you.

TRIS: Not funny.

Rory walks outside the room and takes a seat in the waiting area.

TRIS: Our plan is foiled.

RORY: Our plan is delayed.

TRIS: I've been waiting nearly two years, I don't know if I can handle another ten minutes.

RORY: What do you mean?

TRIS: Hello? Where have you been? For a top three percent student, you sure are dense.

RORY: Excuse me?

TRIS: Think about it Mary. I'm off to look at your childhood.

Rory notices silence in her head.

RORY: What does he mean? He doesn't really like me. Does he? All this time I thought it was just an act. No way! I AM dense! But do I like him?

TRIS: Yes!

RORY: Hey, I thought you were off to look at my childhood.

TRIS: I was, but I came back to taunt you about the naked tea party you had in the waddling pool. Not my fault that I came back just in time to hear you declare your undying love for me. [PAUSE] Okay, I'm gonna go look at some more memories.

RORY: Good idea. [INWARD SIGH] Do I really like him though? Sure, I'd miss him if he stayed in a coma, but…He's such an egghead! But, then again…he's not exactly the jerk I thought he was. He does match most of my requirements for a potential boyfriend: He's taller than me; he's smart; he cares about others; he's funny; he challenges me; he's cuter than cute; great taste in food; nice hair; he entertains me…Darn! He doesn't have the Scottish accent.

TRIS: [IN A SCOTTISH ACCENT] "Don't go changing…To try and please me...You've never let me down before... Mmm mm m mm m." [AN: It's from Shrek- karaoke dance party]

RORY: Tris!

TRIS: [SHEEPISHLY] Thought you'd might be lonely.

RORY: What am I going to do with you?

TRIS: Shower me with kisses?

RORY: Perhaps.

TRIS: Eh?

RORY: Tris, you drive me insane-

TRIS: It's not a far trip

RORY: Ha ha.

TRIS: Sorry, keep going.

RORY: But I'm glad you're a part of my life. I must admit, without you in it, my life would be pretty…normal.

TRIS: Keep the compliments coming.

RORY: What I'm trying to say, if someone wouldn't keep interrupting me-

TRIS: Hee hee.

RORY: -is that, when you get back to your body, if you would ask me out…I wouldn't be opposed to saying yes.

TRIS: What about Dean?

RORY: Dean?

TRIS: Yeah, you know the guy…tall, angry eyes, likes to kiss you and call you his girl?

RORY: Take a trip down memory lane…say about, two weeks ago.

Tristan disappears for a while, and then comes back.

TRIS: You broke up?

RORY: Yep. What can I say? He didn't challenge me.

"Miss, you can go see him now," said the nurse.


	10. Kiss Me

Rory stood over Tristan's bed, staring at him.

TRIS: What if this doesn't work?

RORY: It had better. I'm not going to take a shower until you're gone.

TRIS: And yet, you'd gawk at me while the nurse is giving me a sponge bath.

RORY: Would not.

TRIS: Would so.

RORY: Would so not.

TRIS: Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mary.

RORY: I am soooo taking back what I said earlier.

TRIS: That you wouldn't gawk at me, or that you wouldn't take a shower until I was gone?

RORY: c) That I'd go out with you if you'd ask me.

TRIS: Sorry, but you're not allowed to take that one back.

RORY: Says who?

TRIS: Says me, and what me says goes…I says, I mean. I mean, what I say, goes.

RORY: Yes, Master Articulate.

TRIS: Would you stop staring at my godlike-form and kiss me already.

RORY: Cos you said so?

TRIS: Cos you want to.

RORY: I do not WANT to kiss you.

TRIS: Sure you do, don't deny it, babe.

RORY: Why I ought to…

TRIS: Kiss me?

RORY: …kill you.

TRIS: [fake sniffle] Why do you hurt me so?

RORY: Why do you haunt me so?

TRIS: [In a kid's voice] Cos you kissed me. Remember? That's how this thing happened. Remember? Huh Rory? Remember? Remember?

RORY: Unfortunately. I wish I could wipe that whole experience out of my memory.

TRIS: You wish you had a camera. Admit it.

RORY: I swear Tris, if you don't shut up, I'll…I'll…I'll…

TRIS: Bore me to death, by not finishing your threats? Good one, Miss Articulate. [Pause] As in, Mistress Articulate. As in, mistress to Master Articulate. As in, me. [Pause] Meaning that you are my mistress. 

RORY: I got it, Tris. [Pause] And you wish!

TRIS: I do wish. I wish every day. Twice a day even. Sometimes all day, if it's been raining…

RORY: Do not finish that thought!

TRIS: Listen, are we going to stand here all day worshipping my hot bod, or are you gonna lay some sugar on me?

RORY: Neither, when you put it like that.

TRIS: C'mon! What are you waiting for?

RORY: For the urge to pull the plug to pass.

TRIS: I'm the one who has to kiss himself. Icky icky!

RORY: You said it, not me.

TRIS: [Whining] Come on! Kiss me! I'll be your best friend!

RORY: I shudder at the thought.

TRIS: [Singing] Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes, and I will…[stops abruptly and returns to his normal voice] Nothing.

RORY: Aww, come on! That's the best line [AN: The rest of the line is '-and I will wear that dress.']

TRIS: Rory, don't make me beg.

RORY: But you're so good at it!

TRIS: Please?

RORY: See?

TRIS: Rory.

RORY: Okay.

TRIS: Woo hoo!

RORY: Just…don't stick your tongue in, okay?

TRIS: Hey, no promises!

RORY: Okay, here we go.

Rory leans closer in. Her lips are hovering above his, but she goes no further.

TRIS: So…go!

Still no movement on Rory's behalf.

TRIS: I get it! You're trying to saviour the moment. Well have no fear, there's plenty to be had after I wake up. SO get to it! Just…kiss me…Rory? Hello? You're making me feel inadequate, here. [Pause] What's the hold up?

Rory stands up straight and sighs

RORY: Are you sure you'll wake up?

TRIS: Why? Will you miss me?

RORY: NO!

TRIS: I'll take that as a yes!

RORY: Tris…promise me you'll wake up?

TRIS: I promise. Okay?

RORY: Okay. If you say so.

TRIS: Trust me, babe!

Rory climbs up onto the bed and lies next to him.

TRIS: Just make yourself comfortable there.

Rory rolls over and leans on her elbow so that she can see him.

RORY: So innocent. So deceiving.

TRIS: So exciting. [Starts chanting] Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Rory tilts his face slightly, so that it is facing her…and kisses him.

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you're still reading! Please review if you have time [she mischievously sets all the clocks back by five minutes].

The song Tristan sings is "Kiss Me," by Six Pence None The Richer. I  forgot to say in the previous chapter that the song he sings, "Just The Way You Are," is by Billy Joel (thanks Jewls13 for reminding me).


	11. Chemistry

AN: lol, I just read your reviews. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging. I just couldn't decide what to write next. There's too many possibilities…should he stay in a coma, should they switch bodies, should he stay in Rory's head, blah blah! I was thinking of doing alternate endings but…I'm too lazy.

JoYous: Billy Joel wrote the song, and both he and Frank sang their versions. I had to look it up on the web! It's hard to find that kind of info!

***

Rory was relieved to find Tristan's lips kissing back. She pulled away to look at him. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room.

"Rory?" he asked huskily.

"Hey, there. I was so worried that it wouldn't work-" Rory started saying.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan interrupted.

"You don't remember?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is being in your jeep."

"Oh." She looked him in the eyes to see whether he was kidding. "You mean, you don't remember the whole…never mind."

She rolled off the bed and straightened out her clothes.

"Am I missing something? Why were you on my bed? Did you kiss me just now?"

"What? No, you must have dreamt it. Oh, I, uh, came to visit you, and, uh…um. I've got to go. I've got to get home. Um. I'm just going to get the doctor to come in and check on you."

Rory quickly marched out of the room and leaned heavily against the corridor wall. She couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not. She gave out a muffled yell and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. A nurse popped her head around the corner.

"You alright there, love?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. The patient in that room just woke up though. You might want to find the doctor," Rory said.

The nurse rushed past her and into Tristan's room.

Rory made her way to the ladies room. Finally.

***

"Hey, Rory. Good news!" Tristan said as she came into his room the next morning. He was siting up in bed, eating breakfast with his good arm.

"Really? What?" Rory asked with false enthusiasm.

"They're moving me out of ICU."

"To where? The children's ward?" she quipped, her humour returning.

"Haha!" he said, not laughing. He eyed the bright pink box Rory was carrying. "What's in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hence, I asked."

"I brought you a cake."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I got it from a cake store nearby."

She took his tray away and replaced it with the box.

"The one with the cat statue in the window?" Tristan asked.

"That's the store. You know it?" she asked nonchalantly, opening the box.

"One of my favourites. Did you bring any-"

Rory took a container of cream out of her bag.

"You read my mind," Tristan said.

Rory smiled at the irony of it all.

***

A week later, Rory was pushing Tristan's wheelchair into the elevator. He was being released from the hospital and was free to go.

Tristan waited for the doors to open on the ground floor before pressing all the buttons on the panel. The ones he could reach from his wheelchair, anyway.

He turned around in his chair to look at Rory's reaction.

To his surprise, Rory was smiling down at him. She leaned over his shoulders and pressed the remaining buttons before proceeding out of the elevator.

"You've changed Rory," Tristan noted.

"I know," she said.

"You're more mischievous than you used to be. More smart-assed, too. More…I don't know, I can't place it, but you remind me of someone," Tristan said, burrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Someone like…yourself, perhaps?" Rory suggested.

"Exactly!" said Tristan, snapping his fingers. "Hey, how come you're looking after me, all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like me."

"Well, after all that's happened, it's the least I could do," Rory said, signalling a cab driver.

"You mean the car crash? You don't blame yourself, do you?" Tristan asked.

Rory didn't answer, but smiled to herself as she opened the back door of the cab and helped Tristan in with the aid of the driver. It wasn't what she was referring to.

"So, when does all this plaster come off?" Rory asked, slapping his leg cast.

"Two months."

"It must be itchy under there," Rory said.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah!" said Tristan, trying to scratch at his elbow, but unsuccessfully. "Why'd you have to say that for?"

"Just a little pay back," said Rory, staring out of the window.

"For what?"

"For the past two years."

"Oh, okay. Is my debt payed off yet?"

"You've got to be kidding! I'm only just starting!" She reached over and pinched his good arm.

"Hey! Ow! What the?" Tristan started rubbing the small red spot. "Pinching is bad. I would never pinch you!"

Rory bit back the urge to shake him and yell, "But you did! You did! You just don't remember, you fool!"

Instead she pinched him again.

"Hey!" he protested.

"What?" Rory said innocently. "Now that I know that you'll never pinch me, I don't have to worry about payback."

"You're mean!"

"Another trait I got from you."

"You're getting annoying."

"Refer to my previous statement, please!"

The driver laughed from his seat.

"You kids! You should get your own show. You have great chemistry."

Tristan expected Rory to be cringing in disgust at this thought. Instead, she put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I think he's starting to grow on me," she said to the driver.

***


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The day after Tristan got all his plaster taken off, was the day of Rory's birthday.

"So, what did you get me?" Rory shouted, as she ran to her driveway to greet his car. 

"Who says I got you anything?" Tristan said.

"You did. Last week, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"SO? Where is it?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Actually, there's more than one." 

He patted the passenger seat. She opened the door and seated herself. Tristan pulled a poorly wrapped package from his car. 

"Here's the first."

Rory grabbed the package from him and turned it over to examine it.

"Let me guess, you wrapped it yourself," she concluded, noting the excess use of scotch tape.

He smiled proudly in response.

Ripping the gaudy paper off, she was startled to find a doll looking back at her.

"This freakishly looks like me," Rory said, eying it worriedly. "It's not a voodoo doll, is it?"

"It's a puppet," Tristan explained. "See the strings?"

"Oh yeah." 

She threw the puppet into the back.

"Next!" she called.

"I think you'll like this one better," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket and giving it to her.

"Ah! What a difference a professionally wrapped present makes!" 

Again she tore off the paper to reveal a jewellery box.

"Now this is more like it!"

"No, you see, there's more. There are two layers of wrapping. That's just the box Rory. You have to open it," he explained to her.

"I know that!"

She snapped open the lid to find a very elegant ring inside.

"You like?" Tristan asked.

"Me like! It looks familiar," she said, taking it out from its box and looking over at it.

"It should. It's that one we saw at the jewellery store, remember?"

"What jewellery store?" Rory asked.

"The one near the hospital."

"But we…Wait a minute!"

"And the light bulb brightens!" Tristan said, laughing.

"You mean… You aren't saying…? Tris!"

"Ha ha! I got you good!" Tristan said, dancing in his seat.

"You said you didn't remember!"

"A harmless white lie," Tristan said.

"Harmless? Not so!" She pinched him hard.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I wanted to see what you'd do." Tristan apologised.

"That's mean! Meaner than mean. Paris is Mother Theresa, compared to you," Rory said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Please?"

Rory looked over to find him with his puppy-dog face on.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Rory asked, relenting.

"Wanted to see if you'd make a move on me," Tristan said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I didn't know how to, I suppose. You've always been the one chasing ME."

"And you liked that, didn't you?" Tristan asked smirking.

"Maybe a little," Rory conceded.

"Maybe a lot," Tristan said.

"Maybe." Rory started flipping her new ring around in her hand. "So, what now?"

"Wanna neck?" Tristan asked.

"HA! You wish!"

"Everyday, Mary. Sometimes twice. And if it's raining…"

"Hey!" Rory cut in.

"What?"

"Where's my birthday kiss?"


End file.
